


A Few Years Worth of Dreamt Fantasies

by destielvestiges (SaraWeasley101)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a dork, Dean Is In Charge, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Texting, Wet Dream, so is Cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWeasley101/pseuds/destielvestiges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn’t know what pushed Dean to send a compromising text, which could most likely ruin their dynamic. Maybe it was alcohol or loneliness, in any cases,  Castiel had to make a choice. Respond with equal profanities and definitely bury their friendship into the ground or ignore it, and fake that he never received anything of the sort, if ever asked.</p><p>Or the one where Dean finally comes clean about his feelings - through text.<br/>__________________________________________________________________<br/>They really can't stand the tension anymore and just get it all out through a filthy text exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Years Worth of Dreamt Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. (Duh,  
> If they were things would be different)

Castiel didn’t know how to react, nor was he expecting to receive such messages, especially from a Winchester. He had to admit that even though he was unsettled, it wasn’t as surprising as he thought it could have been. He’d always feel something, deep beneath his skin, every time Dean surrounded him. He would linger in his bright green eyes and wander. Numerous times now, he had seen the outlining of Dean’s lips imprinted in his brain. Often, the man would say something, or do something that would trigger his heartbeat to fasten. For instance, he remembers him confessing that he needed him, that his absence saddens him, that he cared about him, that he would rather have him, that he would never leave without him… And the touch. They always seemed to happen and the worst moments. Whether Dean was hurt, or he was. Only in moments of utter despair, of cringing fear and altogether trembling panic do they usually allow themselves to be gentle, to drop the impersonal and frigid wall none of them put up in the first place. It was just there, all the time, and they went along with it because nothing was suggesting them to do otherwise. 

For some reason, tonight was different. Castiel didn’t know what pushed Dean to send a compromising text, which could most likely ruin their dynamic. Maybe it was alcohol or loneliness, in any cases, Castiel had to make a choice. Respond with equal profanities and definitely bury their friendship into the ground or ignore it, and fake that he never received anything of the sort, if ever asked. Then, he reminisced all the things left unsaid, the fantasies pushed away, the longing. Spontaneity wasn’t his cup of tea, he simply felt better in the known. Thus, an answer was to be expected from Dean’s side. Castiel opened the thread - and typed.

DEAN: I dreamt of you leaving a steamy shower, with drops of warm water running down from your jaw, down your neck and chest, until it reached your hips. I wanted to lick it so bad, but I woke up before I could.

CAS: Dean, what would make you send a message implying such intentions? Are you alright?

DEAN: I’ve been having those dreams practically every night since I’ve met you. I can’t ignore them anymore. I really need you, Cas.

CAS: Why now?

DEAN: Because I’m alone, bored and finally out of excuses. Also, I can’t seem to wash my sexual desire away.

CAS: Dean…

DEAN: What are you wearing?

CAS: You know what I’m wearing.

DEAN: Come on, play along.

CAS: Fine. My trenchcoat, my suit and tie.

DEAN: Where are you?

CAS: In my car. Why so many questions?

DEAN: Just setting the mood. Why this sudden eagerness to get down to business?

CAS: You did promise me a few years worth of dreamt fantasies.

DEAN: Good point. Let’s start with a recurring one. Take your trenchcoat off.

CAS: Why?

DEAN: Fuck, Cas, just do it.

CAS: Done.

DEAN: Good. Now, loosen your tie, but keep it on.

CAS: Okay

DEAN: If I were there with you, where would you let me touch you?

CAS: I would want you lips on my neck.

DEAN: Very good. Would it make you moan my name?

CAS: Yes.

DEAN: I bet you could make me hard just by looking at me, In fact, you have.  
CAS: Really?

DEAN: Yes. I was hard for you. I wanted your face between my legs. Your mouth around my cock.

CAS: If we were in your room, would you let me touch you?

DEAN: I would beg you to touch me. I would get on my knees and let you do everything you want.

CAS: Everything?

DEAN: Yes. For the first round. Then I would smash you against the door, and spread your legs to stroke your dick until you come all over my chest.

CAS: I want you to taste me.

DEAN: Fuck, Cas! I want to have your dick hit the back of my throat until I can’t breathe.

CAS: I’d put my fingers in your hair and pull just hard enough for you to cringe and follow my movement.

DEAN: Then, I’d push you on the bed and tie you up to the bedhead with your own tie, that fucking tie, so you’ll be at my complete mercy.

CAS: I’ll fight to be free because of unbearable pleasure, much like pain, your touch is giving me.

DEAN: The sight of you, bare and helpless beneath me is making me so hard, Cas.

CAS: I want to see your dick rise up for me.

DEAN: It’s already up, but there’s a way to put it back down.

CAS: What do you mean?

DEAN: I want you, for real. Come over.

CAS: Now?

DEAN: Yes, now! We’ve got promises to upkeep. You can’t just be all words, baby. Show me some moves.

‘’Dean.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I realized the texts are really messy and don't follow any specific lines, but I just feel like they would be in such a rush to get to the bottom of it that it would kind of look like this. At least the first time. ;)
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it!   
> ask me anything -> tumblr: destielvestiges


End file.
